The MatchMaking Dataman: Thrill Pair
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What happens when Karupin suddenly disappears while Ryoma's at practice? What does a dataman have to do with this? What happens when Fuji comes over to Ryoma's?


Author's Note:

Alright, well. I'm not the most creative of people, and not the best writer either. So. xD Yeah, sorry if this kinda sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, wish I did though.

Warnings: Lemon. And...Well, naturally, watch out for Fuji's sadistic tendacies. And I will do my best to try and not make Fuji and Ryoma Ooc: cause I know it irritates me when they are. :P

Story...Begin!:

Ryoma's day started out normally, he slept and slept until his father decided to obnoxiously wake him up BEFORE his alarm clock. He argued with the old man, took a extra long shower before he got something to eat.

Finally Momo arrived and picked him up for school. When they got there and parted way's he went to his homeroom and slept during most his class's, when the teachers called him on it he proved to them he already knew what they were talking about and finally came the only enjoyable time in school. Tennis.

"Echizen!" he reconigized that voice, unfortunetly, it was Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo. He could stand the last two a lot more then he could Horio.

"Ochibi!" a voice called out and suddenly he was trapped in the most dangerous kind of hugs. Hugs that could only be dangerous if it was from Kikumaru-sempai. "Sen..pai...can't...bre-" Finally, the mother-hen of Seigaku decided to safe him.

"Eiji! Echizen-kun is turning blue!" he stated and Eiji quickly let go and Oishi was quick to make sure their favorite Kouhai was still breathing. Sighing in relief when the boy breathed.

"Gomen ne! Ochibi." Kikumaru said with a apologetic face.

"It's fine. Kikumaru-sempai." he answered.

And then, "Watch where you're going! baka! Fshhh!!" "Ahn?! It's you that needs to pay attention! Stupid Mamushi!"

Oishi quickly took off to take care of the rivals. Pulling on Kaidou and Kikumaru on Momo as they tried to keep them from beating each other up. It was going to be hell today. He could already tell.

Then. "Everyone! 20 laps for slacking!" there it was. Tezuka-bouchu's voice. He wondered how long it would take, immeditely everyone took to running around the courts. Where Inui decided to join in, but not running. Turns out, they were to start with a marathon right off the bat. With a extra twenty laps. He kept looking at his watch, when it reached 50 seconds the Regulars and a good deal of the others made. Unfortunetly, those above that got to drink Inui's Super Delux Teardrop Juice. They screamed at the top of their lungs, their whole bodies changing color before they collasped. All the regulars paled and took off, finishing their laps at the same time.

Then came the practice matchs. And soon they all were heading to shower, change and head home. "Echizen-kun, I was thinking maybe we could finish that match of ours that got interuppted?" the voice of the sadistic tensai Fuji Syuusuke.

Ryoma glanced over, "When?" he asked, but was interrupted by Ryuzaki-sensei, "Ryoma! Your father just called, apparently your cat got out?" she said.

Fuji blinked and watched a horrifed look cross over Ryoma's face...Interesting, he'll need to keep in mind about this. "Sorry, Fuji-sempai, I need to fin-" he began, "I'll help you." Fuji smiled and the two took off. Ryuzaki noticing that her other regular's weren't offering to help. When she noticed Inui with a sadistic sorta look and one his famous Penal Tea.

The Regular's were frozen. Tezuka frowned. And both he and Ryuuzaki had a good idea of what happened to Karupin...

"Karupin!"

"Karupin! Where are you?!" two voices exclaimed. Looking around for quite sometime before they leaned against a tree and breathed heavily, of course, he went missing on one of the hottest day's of the year. Ryoma glanced down sadly, where was his beautiful and loving kitty? What could have possibly happened to him?

Fuji gave a small glance over, "Echizen, don't worry. We'll find Karupin. I'm sure of it." he stated, knowingly, at least...he hoped. He remembered the last time Ryoma's cat had followed him. Unfortunetly, he had left before they got to Ryoma's place.

"Maybe your cat came back home? Let's go check your house?" Fuji suggest, Ryoma only nodded. And soon, when they got there. Fuji was slightly surprised...A temple? Walking in he glanced around and noticed that...So far. There was no kitty cat and Ryoma ran into his room, hopeful, but saw no kitty and sighed dejectedly, sitting on his bed.

Fuji walked over and wrapped his arms around his favorite kouhai. Who was very strong mentally, and not weeping. Though it was obvious he was shaken up. Though, for some odd reason...The alarm clock went off very loudly, louder then Ryoma normally set it, causing both teens to scramble up only to fall back onto each other in their haste. Ryoma landing, straddling the older males lower regions and lips very close together. When he opened his eye's he didn't move, surprised when he saw those sapphire eyes. It wasn't every day you got to see them so close. And very few did at all.

Fuji on the other-hand, gazed into the others eyes, trying to hold back from ravishing the younger male. There wasn't just one time where he wanted to ravish the other, and many times he found his thoughts alway's drifting back to Ryoma, no matter the topic. Kikumaru was one of the few who knew about his crush on the small teen.

Ryoma on the other hand, being his blunt self that said more with actions then words leaned down, and pressed his lips gently against Fuji's. Of whom, eye's widened before he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, while tiny arms wrapped around his neck, a tongue pressed at Ryoma's lips and he opened them giving the older male enterance.

Fuji could taste Ryoma, felt the others breath hitch when he flipped them over and kneed the males crotch gently by accident on the transfer. They finally broke apart when they both needed air, "Fuji-sempai..." Ryoma breathed. "It's Syuusuke, Ryoma. Syuusuke." he stated before he dove in and kissed Ryoma again.

This continued for awhile until he broke the kiss and began to lay butterfly kiss's on Ryoma's neck, nipping gently. Gently biting where the neck meets the shoulder, leaving a hickey, and surprisingly, earning a soft moan from his Ryo. Soon clothing was gone and Ryoma was writhering in pleasure as his nipples were teased. As the tongue slide down his chest and down to his belly button before ending at his cock. Of which was straining hard, soon it disappeared in Fuji's mouth and Ryoma held back from screeming at the pleasure, Fuji sucked awhile, though stopped right about when Ryoma was about to cum.

"Ryo, this may hurt." he said apologetically before he pushed a finger into the other, after the first he added a second, Ryoma felt a bit of pain, though not much. So he added a third and when he felt Ryoma was ready he pulled them out, earning a mewl of disappointment before he pushed his cock into Ryoma, "Sy-Syuusuke!" he screamed, which just sounded sinfully amazing from Ryoma's lips. Fuji kissed him hard, and after awhile started to thrust into Ryoma.

When it was over, they lay in eachothers arms.

"Syuusuke...I...love you. But, what about Karupin?" he frowned. "I love you too, Ryoma. And...we'll find him." he stated, and then the doorbell went off, forcing them to get dressed and to walk to the door, not a easy task for Ryoma, when he got there, a creepy Inui with Karupin in hand. "I think you were looking for this, he said and handed the now blessed Ryoma the cat. But when he moved to pull away, Karupin bit Inui's hand. Who winced lightly, though it wasn't too bad...Not till he looked into Ryoma's now glaring eyes.

Suddenly, Ryoma could walk, well...limp..But still. Grabbing his tennis balls and rackets after handing Fuji his cat and he shot a 'Drive 'A' straight into the side of Inui's face.

The next day, people had no idea how Inui had a black cheek. Well...Two people knew, and Fuji made a mental note that things will get violent if you dare do something bad to Ryoma's cat. But it was hilarious to watch when it was someone else. Some people also questioned why Ryoma was limping. The regular's figured it out when they saw Fuji kiss the boy.

((Ara..That was sucky. Oh well. It was funny to write. :P))


End file.
